Victoria
by XShanz97X
Summary: Victoria has come and attempted to kidnapp Renesmee, This leads to Bella and Victoria meeting face to face for the first time in 3 years
1. Chapter 1

So things haven't been going to well lately with Jacob away Renesmee can't cope but when I'm near Jacob I have this wild urge to protect him I hate to see Renesmee in pain it kills me.

Edward walked into the room in a formal suit, crisp white shirt and neck tie.

"Special occasion" I asked

"Bella don't you remember?, its Tayna`s birthday, Carlisle said we have to go he insists it will do us good to mix with other vampires even if its only for a couple of days"

I let out a little groan

"Bella if you don't want to go I'm sure that Carlisle will be able to sort something out with Tanya and her parents?"

"No I will be fine but I don't have anything to wear!"

"Leave that to me, Alice said as she fluttered into the room clutching a long white bag, I have the perfect dress you will absolutely love!"

I groaned again as Alice dragged me up the stairs, I wasn't as fragile as I was when I was human so I flicked my wrist out of the clutches of Alice and fled out the back door and over the balcony, through the meadow, the memories flooding back of when I was human, Edwards smooth face glistening like diamonds in the sunlight.

Before I knew it someone had a tight grip on my fingers, Edward I thought

"Damn it you got me ha-ha" I laughed as I spun my head around to find Renesmee`s tiny fingers gripping my hand.

"When did you get so strong, I laughed, do you want to play hide and seek?"

Renesmee nodded her little head and I leapt onto the fist rock I saw and leapt over the river into the forest, I was heading for out cottage, I still hadn't got used to the feel of the wind through my hair and the way my skin glistened in the sun.

We reached our cottage and I removed the key from around Renesmess`s neck and unlocked the door. I sat down on the bleached white love seat which was next to the fireplace, I let Renesmee totter around for a while exploring the 2 floor, 3 bedroom cottage.

Thirty minutes later, I began to feel guilty I had left Alice with a, most probably, beautiful dress and also I had taken Renesmee they must be very worried. I decided to leave so I called Renesmee down from her room at the top of the landing.

I heard nothing.

"Renesmee we have to leave now, we won't get there in time for Tanya's birthday"

I found myself screaming running to every room "Renesmee? Renesmee?"

I heard a knock at the door. "Alice come in, I said, help me look for Renesmee!"

"Were leaving soon Bella, I have packed your bag for you and Renesmee"

"Thank you ever so much but we have to find Renesmee!"

"Don't worry Bella she will be here somewhere!"

We searched the whole house until we came to her bedroom in which I couldn't explain her dolls house was tipped upside down the windows were open and the curtains flying everywhere there looked like a struggle had taken place.

"Oh gosh!" I said falling to my knees

"Shh Bella I hear something" Alice said cupping her hand behind her ear.

Alice slowly walked over to the large walk in wardrobe at the other side of the room, she yanked open the door and big bulging eyes looked at me I soon realised the human disfigured face was of a small child…The small child was Renesmee!

Alice ran over to Renesmee and picked her up gently taking the gag from around her mouth and sticking it to the door.

"What happened? She said calmly

"It was a woman a women with long curly hair she was ginger her face was very pale and she was slim that's all I saw, she came in through the window when I was playing with my dolls house, and I didn't know who she was…"

Everything else was blocked out by the sound of silent screams in my head; everything was coming to me long ginger curly hair, pale skin it meant only one thing VICTORIA!

"Victoria, That's who it was Victoria" I said madly we need to get back to the house we need more protection for Renesmee, what was I thinking bringing her here, it was stupid we need to get to Tanya's as soon as possible as far away as possible where there are more vampires to protect her where she will be safe and nothing will hurt her"

I came out of my wild daze and stared at the confused face of Alice and the scared expression on Renesmee`s face.

"Your right we need to get her back to Carlisle he will be able to sort this out!"

I took Renesmee from Alice's arms and ran down to the door skipping all the stairs and landing gracefully onto the welcome mat, as I opened the door familiar eyes met mine"

"Hello Bella, Having a nice night?"


	2. Chapter 2

I screamed as I realised what was happening my head was spinning.

I pulled Renesmee behind me putting her onto my back ready to tell her to run if I needed to.

"So Bella I see you have had a child, May I ask her name?" Victoria said in her mysterious voice

"I'm Renesmee; Renesmee said in her quirky voice, I'm 5!"

"Is this so" Victoria said a smirk beginning to come over her face.

"Don't even think about it Victoria!" I said crouching down and baring my teeth, I turned round to Renesmee and whispered

"If I tell you to, run! Run as fast as you can back to Carlisle and tell him everything."

"Ok, she whispered back, but please mommy don't get hurt!"

"There is no need to make a plan to escape Bella!" Victoria said smiling; she was enjoying torturing us to the maximum.

"And why is that?" I asked interested in her answer

"Because neither of you will be coming out of that doorway…..Alive!"

I squealed silently under my breath and turned around to a scared and crying Renesmee; I held her close and didn't let her go.

"You see Renesmee a few years back your mother and her friends, killed someone very close to me, someone I loved and cherished very much. Just like how much your mother and father cherishes you, and how your daddy cherishes your mom. You see letting you go will just mean these 4 years while I have been trying to find you would have just been a waste of time, it has been hard enough with those dogs protecting the area making it nearly impossible for me to enter forks, so when the chance came I took it without even thinking and look where it landed me. Just where I want to be!"

Victoria was pacing now; I didn't take my eyes of her slim figure pacing in and out of the trees surrounding the cottage. Then something hit me, my gift.

I gathered all my strength and screamed "RUN!" to Renesmee at the same time I pushed my power out with all my might surrounding me and Victoria in a slightly visible bubble, which she was unable to escape from. I watched Renesmee run for her life down through the trees until I could not longer see her only hear her foot steps pounding along the ground. I heard the splash of water as I guessed she had crossed the river next to the house.

A few seconds later I was becoming exhausted, I kept fighting making sure that Victoria stayed where she was hoping that I didn't become too weak to hold up my shield. Suddenly I couldn't hold it anymore I felt the rush of cool air where the shield disappeared and Victoria stayed in place. She was infuriated!

She crouched and before I could move she sprung onto my body, knocking me down with one big whoosh, her sharp finger nails, one by one, scratched my cheek and hot thick scarlet blood began to trickle down my face. I caught a drop on my tongue it sent a fiery buzz through my body making my whole being jump to life. I threw Victoria off of me. She hit a tree and her hazel eyes turned angry and rust red.


	3. Chapter 3

My eyes began to close slowly, I had no strength in me anymore, and I pushed my back up against the door. I began to play my fate in my head, Victoria's cold hands closing in around my throat… it was so hard to think about.

Suddenly Carlisle came out from no where shielding me with his back while crouching and baring his teeth just like I had done before, yet he done it with more grace and at the same time posture.

"I do not wish to fight with you Carlisle; this is between me and Bella!" Victoria said strongly

" I will never back down when it comes to family Victoria and this family has had enough of you interfering, I am sorry about James and Laurent as I believe they were good friends of yours but that has nothing to do with us anymore" Carlisle said in his caring voice.

Victoria's eyes bulged as Carlisle mentioned James.

"Bella go back to the house, I will soon follow after I have had a little talk with Victoria, Victoria if you would kindly join me?" Carlisle said to me then Victoria.

Victoria followed Carlisle as he placed his hand on the small of her back; he turned his head and mouthed

"Go to Tanya's NOW!"

I ran as fast as I could back to the house, I jumped over the balcony and fell into Edwards's arms. I began to weep, telling Edward everything.

"Edward you have to help, Victoria, Renesmee, cottage, Alice, Carlisle, Tanya, I began to gulp the air.

Then my head hit Edwards stone cold chest.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up in a solid oak bed; a pink duvet was thrown over me

"Where am I? I asked myself. I threw on the yellow dressing gown that was at the bottom of the bed, and slowly made my way out the door. I reached the see through glass steps and tried not to look down; I'm not the best with heights.

"Hello, anyone here?" I whispered as I reached the bottom of the steps.

"Bella, oh good I'm so glad you have finally come to!" Edward said as he got up from the cream, leather sofa.

"How long was I unconscious for? I asked, feeling slightly light headed.

"Just about 6 hours, Edward said, You collapsed in my arms when you came back from the cottage you was scared and crying, I was so worried but I listened to you and we came to Tanya`s" Edward said looking slightly pale even for him.

"Where`s Carlisle I have to make sure Carlisle is ok!"

I threw the yellow dressing gown off my shoulders and onto the floor. I ran into the Kitchen, then to the backdoor.

"Where is Carlisle, where is everyone?" I shouted at him, what has happened to everyone, where are they?"

Edward looked at the floor for a few seconds.

"There out looking for Carlisle after you came back from the cottage, he never came back I read his mind he promised he will meet us at Tanya`s, he promised me that he will be ok!" Edwards's eyes filled with tears and he wrapped both his arms around my shoulders, enclosing me in a bear hug.

"Has anyone seen him?" I asked

"Alice and Jasper went back to Forks to see if Jacob or Sam had heard anything from Carlisle or Victoria" Edward said looking weak and not at all like himself.

"I need to go out and help find Carlisle, It's my fault entirely that he is missing!" I said breathlessly

"We both need to calm down and relax" Edward said looking at me with a playful glint in his eye.

"Not now Edward, I'm not in the mood I need to know that Carlisle is safe!"

"Why don't we just go upstairs, I have been sitting by the phone for hours and I haven't had even one call I'm sure if he not downstairs for an hour it won't make a difference, plus we haven't _done _it since you have become and vampire, I'm sure it will be more...interesting now your immortal." Edward began to beckon me towards the stairs.

"I'm not giving into you Edward" i said, facing my back towards him.

He grabbed me from behind and put he across his shoulder, we were in the bedroom in less than 2 seconds.

Edward ripped my top of, and I unbuttoned his trousers.

We were both naked in less than 5 minutes rolling around.

Edward pulled me into the bathroom as he sat down on the toilet seat he dragged me onto his lap my legs around his waist.

"Omg! That was so...exhilarating" I said as I buttoned up my shirt.

"I told you so, do you know how long I have waited for that" Edward said cheekily

I followed Edward down stairs and looked at the phone beeping on the table.

"Quick Edward the phone, he ran over to it and the beeping stopped as he held the phone to his ear.

"Hello? Hello?"

"We missed it, 14 missed calls though; maybe we did miss more than I thought we would" Edward said laughing slightly.

The phone beeped again and this time i picked it up.

"Hello? Who is it?"


End file.
